


Stupid Questions

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want me to do?" the blonde asked, his voice husky and sensual.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall. So Erwin thought sex would make everything better? Typical. "Blow me," the brunette hissed, slouching further down into the couch.</p><p>"Whatever you want."</p><p>Eruri, possible modern AU, smut on a sofa, NC-17 rating for said smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Questions

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you're angry?"

Levi rolled his eyes at that. "You're an idiot," was all he said, crossing his arms and sinking further into the couch. Erwin was seated on the floor, between his spread legs, and were he not so irritated, the little brunette would have greatly enjoyed that.

"It's true."

Silence fell over the couple for a long moment, heavy, nearly stifling before Erwin rose to his knees to press his lips to Levi's, catching the other completely off guard.

Oh, Erwin hoped this would work... Levi had always had a particular weakness for sex, after all.

For a few fleeting moments, there was a fight, but Levi soon surrendered, albeit reluctantly. He was far from subservient, though, raking his short, blunt nails down Erwin's clothed back, making sure the older man was aware of it.

That little rebellion came as no surprise to Erwin. Levi had always been a rebel. And Erwin had always loved that about him. Though it often lead to the exposure weaker parts of his own psyche, he also loved forcing the disrespectful little brat into submission whenever it was possible. The current situation, however, required finesse, and so Erwin decided to hand the reins over to Levi.

"What do you want me to do?" the blonde asked, his voice husky and sensual.

Levi rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall. So Erwin thought sex would make everything better? Typical. "Blow me," the brunette hissed, slouching further down into the couch.

"Whatever you want."

Levi gasped when he felt Erwin lean in to unzip his jeans. "What're you doing?" the brunette asked, feigning innocent in spite of the fact that those pretty sapphire-blue eyes already darkening.

"Just what you asked me to do," Erwin answered, gripping the younger man's belt loops and easing his pants and boxers off.

"I didn't mean it literally."

Erwin just smirked. "I don't hear you telling me to stop," he pointed out.

"Didn't say I wanted you to," was all Levi had to say, tangling one hand into pale blonde locks.

With no arguments presented, the elder pressed on, sliding Levi's half-hard cock into his mouth. 

The heat and pressure were incredible, and Levi shifted his hips forward, sliding himself deeper into Erwin's mouth, both hands now lacing into that soft golden mane.

Growling in response, the blonde bit down slightly, and Levi moaned deeply, his head falling back against the couch. 

"Enough."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Levi?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

A wolfish grin crossed Erwin's face before he moved onto the couch, taking a seat at the far end, his back against the arm, long legs spread temptingly.

"What're you doing now...?"

That smirk still present, Erwin patted his thigh invitingly. "Ride me," he said, his voice a gravelly rasp. "I'll let you control the pace and everything."

It was a tempting offer, to say the least, and so Levi took it, removing shirt and motioning for the other man to do the same. "Take your pants off," the brunette commanded next, watching with dark, hungry eyes as the order was followed. He nearly lost all his self-control when it was revealed that Erwin had gone commando, but the younger man managed to hold himself together, at least until the blonde had settled back down against the arm of the couch. Then the other was free game, Levi decided, climbing into the older man's lap as soon as he could.

Erwin just laughed for a moment, taking the little container of massage oil the brunette had fished out from the innards of the couch and slicking himself with its contents. He froze up a bit, though, when he felt Levi grasp his cock, holding the hard shaft against his entrance. "Levi..."

"What?" He was already short of breath. Cute.

"You're certain you don't want me to prep you?"

"Yeah." It came off as more of an impatient growl than anything else. 

Erwin could swear he saw the other blush for a second, but it was too faint and fleeting for him to be sure.

"I might've gotten bored last night," Levi said, the invisible flush darkening. "Might've fucked myself 'cause you weren't here to do it."

"Were you thinking about me?"

That question was answered with a sharp slap to the side of Erwin's head. "Don't be stupid," Levi said, though his eyes were playful instead of angry. It seemed the blonde's plan was working.

"Good." There was that damned smirk. "You're not allowed to think of anyone else when you get off, understand?"

Levi glared down at Erwin, his eyes cold again. "Shut up or--" The brunette gasped when he felt the other push into him completely unannounced, but not at all unwanted. "Erwin!"

The older man's grin widened at that, leaning closer to whisper into the younger's ear, "Say my name."

And Levi did, crying out with every other thrust, clinging to Erwin's shoulders for dear life. The angle was fantastic, giving Erwin access to the deepest recesses of that lithe body, to which Levi gladly accepted, grinding down to meet each and every thrust.

More than willing to give his all, Erwin arched his back, aiming even deeper, and that was when he finally managed to hit the other's sweet spot. Levi leaned back, one hand pressed to the nape of Erwin's neck, the other on the blonde's knee, grinding down and stroking his cock desperately against the other's hard abdomen.

Two, three more thrusts, and that was the end for both of them. Levi moaned low and long as he spilled liquid heat across their chests, whimpering softly when he felt Erwin's teeth dig into his shoulder, and again when that all too familiar warmth spread inside him.

"I love you..."

Jesus, it was about time he admitted it. The brunette smirked. "Is that right?" There was no surprise in his voice. 

"Of course it is," was all Erwin said, curling his arms around the other, holding him close.

The silence that followed was comfortable, soothing, and Levi soon found himself drifting off, curling tighter into the other's grasp. "Say it again," he said, his voice soft, almost delicate.

Giving a warm smile and a raised eyebrow, Erwin asked, "Say what again?"

"You know what," Levi replied, his eyes locked with Erwin's, gunmetal boring into sapphire.

That smile widening once he understood, Erwin replied with a soft, "I love you."

It was nice to hear, and Levi smiled, though it was hidden against the other man's shoulder. "You gonna keep talking like that?" 

Erwin's only response was a warm, "Don't ask stupid questions."

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend on Tumblr requested smut. Yeah. Who am I to refuse? What's Mine hasn't been particularly smutty as of late, so I figured it was best to do a little smut for this! 
> 
> And speaking of What's Mine, I ought to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, as I'm in the final throes of the editing process, though it is a particularly emotional chapter...
> 
> And as always, I can be found over here: Strangler-figg.tumblr.com


End file.
